


Welcome to the Family

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla decides to take the newest family member in hand and teach him a thing or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

“You'll not be comin' with us, then?”

William kept his eyes on the page in front of him, deliberately not looking up or answering. In the week since his humiliation at the hands of Angelus, he had done his best to avoid both Angelus and Drusilla, unable to bear the smirking scorn of the one or the singsong pity of the other.

“I've been lenient with you so far, boy. But my patience isn't infinite, and you'll be findin' out what pain really is if you don't stop your sulking soon enough,” Angelus warned him. When William still didn't answer him, he turned and called for Drusilla, who hurried to meet him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, then glanced at William. “Poor prince. He thinks the moon's gone all away,” she laughed softly. “But the silver fog is rolling in and he'll be glad there's no moon then, because he's going to get lost.”

“Well, he'd better get found before we get back, then,” her sire warned her. “Or we'll be havin' a little talk, him and me.”

She clapped her hands. “Oooohhh, such lovely screams! If William doesn't want to play, will you make me bleed instead, Daddy?”

He gave her a little squeeze and kissed her temple. “Of course, Princess. Now, go get your things and let's be off.”

“Spikey pain and silky blood, all running out of my eyes and all over me,” Drusilla murmured happily, scurrying off to do Angelus' bidding. He didn't say anything else to William, just followed her out, the door slamming heavily behind them.

Once they were gone, William laid his book aside and stared into the fire, thinking about the last few months. He'd never really thought about it, but he was pretty sure that if he'd ever tried to imagine life as a vampire before he was turned, he'd have come up with a very different picture. Once again, reality had failed to live up to his books and poetry. He wondered if this was what the rest of eternity was going to be like- yearning after the great, destined love that he knew was waiting for him, always thwarted whenever he dared to reach out for it, forever fated to be second-best while the world around him fawned over Angelus.

It had to get better, right? Because if it didn't, he just might have to go looking for something sharp, wooden, and pointy to throw himself on. He sighed and reached for his book, but didn't manage to get much further than the second chapter before he heard the front door open. A buzz of activity filled the foyer, too loud and too many people to be Angelus and Drusilla returning from hunting. William frowned and set his book back down, rising to his feet to go investigate when the parlor doors slid open and a woman walked in. “Where is Angelus?” she demanded.

She spoke with the imperious tone of someone who expected her every word to be obeyed, and there was no doubt in William's mind who she was. He'd heard Angelus talk about his sire before, but he'd never thought she would look like this. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Golden hair caught the firelight and shone like a nimbus around her delicate features, making her look like some kind of china doll or angel, but there was a coldness in her eyes that he'd never seen in any of the members of his little family before. This was a woman who knew her place in the world, knew what she wanted and went after it with a single-minded determination. William found himself envying her, even as part of him stirred, roused by the presence of a kindred will in a way he'd never felt before.

She seemed to catch sight of him for the first time, because the harder tone softened and she smiled. “Well, what do we have here? You weren't around when I left.” Her voice was soft and sweet, but there was no mistaking the steel behind the silk, or the threat of displeasure that promised pain if she didn't like his answer. He knew he should greet her, should explain where Angelus and Drusilla had gone, but he just stood, tongue-tied, as she walked towards him, slowly tugging her gloves off. “What's your name, sweet boy?”

“W-William.” As soon as he heard the word come out of his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. He sounded like the stuttering idiot he thought he'd left behind forever with his turning. Why was he fumbling for words now, a full six months afterwards? “Angelus and Dru went out- hunting.”

“Did they? And they didn't take you?”

“I didn't want to go.” His chin came up, mouth firming as he remembered the screams of pleasure that had chased him downstairs in the first place.

She studied him for a second. “There's more to you than it seems,” she murmured, almost as though to herself. “But I doubt they've spent any time exploring it, have they?” William shook his head. “Tell me, pretty William, has our Dru taken you to her bed yet?”

Shame washed over him in a red-hot wave, and William prayed that the superstition about vampire being unable to blush was true, because his cheeks heated in a sinkingly familiar way. “Once,” he mumbled. “She... I wasn't able to... please her. Angelus said I couldn't touch her again until I can-”

“Make her scream?” the blonde purred. William nodded, and she smiled, a light kindling in her eyes. “And here I thought Angelus didn't get me anything for my birthday,” she mused softly. “But he gave me my favorite- a pretty little virgin to play with.”

“I- I don't understand.” Did she mean _him_? “I'm not supposed to-”

“You'll do whatever I tell you to.” Her voice turned hard, and he remembered the steel under the silk. “Now, then, it doesn't seem we've been properly introduced. I'm Darla, and I'm the Mistress of Aurelius- in Europe, anyways.” She reached up to run a hand through his hair, tugging him down until his lips were just a whisper away from hers. “That means that I get whatever I want, no matter what Angelus says. Understand that, William?”

“Yes,” he breathed, hardly able to think with her mouth so close to his. She licked her lips and he groaned softly, feeling himself start to harden inside his trousers. He'd only had a few kisses from Dru before he'd been forbidden to touch her again, and none of them had included this kind of teasing promise that Darla seemed able to use so effortlessly. “Please, can I-”

She tilted her head and pulled him down the rest of the way in answer, her free hand stealing up to rest against his chest as she kissed him. He felt her tongue dart out to lick his lips, teasing little flicks that enticed him to follow. When he pressed against her lips, they parted and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, only to have hers wrap around it and rub along it in an erotic manner that he'd never dreamed existed. This was nothing like Drusilla's soft pecks or Angelus' bruising kisses- it was heated, wholly and completely carnal. It was sex with their mouths, tongues sliding along each other like bodies, sending a sensory overload from his lips straight to his groin. He moaned, trying to follow her motions when she suddenly sucked on his tongue, and William gasped at the sudden wrenching sensation as his member pulsed violently, release flooding out to soak his drawers.

Instantly, he pulled away, shame sweeping over him at how easily he'd lost control. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, although he knew that the apology wouldn't make up for what he'd just done.

Darla glanced down at the spreading wet spot on his trousers and smiled, then rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. “Shhh, it's okay. I like knowing that you enjoyed it that much,” she told him. “But you look like you're about to faint; do you need a minute?”

William shook his head frantically. He didn't know why this pretty little blonde was smiling at him, and her antapology only served to confuse him further. She liked it? He'd been given to understand that women were disgusted by a man's passion, but she... she seemed so different. One thing he knew, though, was that he didn't want to waste a second of whatever time she was still willing to spend in his company. “I just- that was-” He drew in a shaking breath, then asked, “Can I kiss you again?”

“You can do more than kiss me, sweet boy,” she promised, taking his hand. His humiliation was instantly forgotten as she turned and led him out into the hallway and the long staircase. Darla mounted the stairs, William following behind her like a docile pet, willing to go wherever she wanted him to as long as he got another kiss like the last one.


End file.
